


Living Just Enough

by thedorkmisha



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkmisha/pseuds/thedorkmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Sam started dating some girl named Jess, who Dean has never even met, he's needed a guitarist for his band. And when it comes down to the 11th hour Dean is relieved when solo player Castiel shows up with just the instrument he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 in progress. Castiel insp by this: http://brightfallenstars.tumblr.com/post/74854499658

Castiel stopped walking and turned to face the building, skimming his eyes along the dark brick for the street number. He was new to New York City and still wasn’t entirely sure of himself when it came to navigating through the blocks.

"Hey dude you’re blocking the entrance!" Someone pushed past Castiel to get through the door. That was the third time someone has pushed into Castiel since he got to NYC no more than 5 hours ago. He really couldn’t be that surprised about it. He did have his guitar case on his back like a back pack.

His eyes finally met the small 3 numbers that were painted on the building. He looked down to the small wrinkled paper he had in his hand, making sure he had the right place before heading into the bar.

Castiel looked around the faintly lit bar. The entire back of the place was covered with people dancing shoulder to shoulder. The only real was he could describe the place was one of those hole-in-the-wall places you see in movies. He started for the bar but didn’t get far when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

"You Castiel?" Castiel recognized the voice.  
"Yes."

"Great. My name is Bobby. We talked on the phone yesterday?" Bobby asked questionably, hoping to remind Castiel about it on the chance he forgot, but continued as Castiel nodded in affirmation, "So the door to get backstage is over there" Bobby pointed to a plain black door just next to the bar, "you can tune your guitar and get ready there alright? Alright." Bobby didn’t wait for an answer from Castiel before he turned to navigate his way through the crowded dancers, disappearing almost immediately.  
Castiel shrugged his guitar case up further on his shoulder before turning the steel knob of the door. The room he entered was probably just as large as the actual bar. For an alleyway bar it was pretty big. This room was different, though. The lighting was a lot better and there was only a faint mummer leaking in from the blaring rock music from the bar which was easily tuned out by the sound of tuning guitars and drumsticks on the booth tables.

There were probably 2 or three solo artists scattered among the room along with what Castiel guessed was one band, though he was never good at guessing the size of bands. For all he knew they could be all together or all solo. There was one guy in the middle of the room, straddling the chair. He wore plain black sneakers, black tight jeans with a loose gray tank top. His bright green eyes were framed with black glasses and his hair was partially covered by a dark red beanie that cut off right above his black stainless steel studs that almost mirrored the ones Castiel had.

"Hey you." The guy shouted in Castiel’s general direction. Castiel pointed to himself and he nodded, "Nice shirt."

Castiel looked down at his jersey-cut Black Sabbath T-shirt as he slowly took off his guitar case and walked towards the guy.

"Thanks."

As Castiel got within arms length of the guy he offered him a chair.

"Acoustic or electric?"

"Electric."

"Great, we need an electric guitarist tonight."

"Dean." One of the people Dean was talking to initially interrupted before he could proceed. "We don’t need another guitarist. He’s going to be here."

"Ash he hasn’t showed in two weeks. What makes you think he’s going to show tonight?" Dean raised his eyebrows and Ash shrugged in agreement, going back to his drumsticks.

Dean sighed and turned his attention back to Castiel, “My brother Sam.” Dean answered the obvious confused look on Castiel’s face. “He recently got into a relationship and ever since he hasn’t showed.” Dean paused for a second before deciding the topic wasn’t important enough to carry on with. He did like the girl, he just wished Sam called once in a while. “Anyways, you know Zeppelin and Skynyrd?”

"You kidding? I’ve been playing them since I was 9." Castiel smiled and Dean returned it.

"Well thats great cause we’re playing those two bands tonight."

Castiel got up and started to take out his guitar from its case. Dean looked at a particular tattoo that came up from Castiel’s elbow up his arm and disappeared into his shirt.

"Nice tattoo." Castiel looked up from his case and followed Dean’s gaze to his arms.

"You got any?"

"A few." Dean playfully smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, but quickly changed the subject after he checked his watch. "Heres the songs we’re playing." Dean handed Castiel a decently sized list of songs. "You think you can manage?"

Castiel ran his eyes down the list of names and looked up, “Yeah I can play these.”

Dean looked over to Ash and nodded, “Now we don’t need a guitarist. We got-” Dean stopped and looked up in thought, “Sorry man I don’t think I got your name.”

"Castiel." Castiel paused before continuing, "But most people just go with Cas."

"Well Cas I hope you’re ready cause we’re on in 2."

Dean watched as Castiel looked into his guitar case and patted his pockets. Looking for something that he soon realized wasn’t there. Castiel rubbed the nape of his neck before looking up at Dean, “You wouldn’t happen to have any picks do you? I can’t find mine.”

Dean stood up to search his own pockets. He was a bit taller than Cas expected and probably would’ve been towering over Cas if he didn’t have bowlegs. Not like Cas minded.

"I guess its your lucky day, Cas." Dean took out a white guitar pick with a black cross and tossed it over to Cas who caught it with both of his hands, lifting it up to examine it. "Just so happens I do. But whether you like it or not youre stuck with it cause we’re on now." Dean hit his hand on Cas’ shoulder and gave a head nod to Ash to get his ass up.

When Castiel followed the two on stage back into the low-lit room he was surprised how loud the crowd was screaming. He leaned over to Dean as he put on his guitar strap and plugged it into the speakers. “You play here often?” He joked.

"Once or twice." Dean winked before turning to the microphone, soon signaling for the count off for Saturday Night Special.

As Castiel jammed the pick down along the strings of his guitars perfectly Dean slightly turned his head and gave him a smile without missing a word of the song.

****************

Dean threw his now sweat-covered rag back halfway in his back pocket and took a sip of water as he walked off the stage behind Castiel. Cas jogged over to put his guitar carefully back in his case before shrugging it onto his back.

Dean walked over to Cas and held out his hand, “It was great play with you man. You were awesome out there.”

Cas happily took Dean’s hand in his own and shook it, “You too Dean.”

Cas looked over to Ash and exchanged nods before he walked back out the door and onto the street.

*****************

Dean slipped into sweat pants and threw his towel back on the shower door. He turned off the light and slipped under the covers of his bed.

"Are you kidding me." Dean sighed as he heard a knocking on his apartment door. "Ash you gotta stop coming for a beer at 2am Jesus." Dean yelled as he got off the bed and made his way to the door. He unlocked the door and hung his head as he opened it, not in the mood for Ash’s need to mooch his beer.

Dean looked up and was a bit startled that there was a face he wasn’t expecting.

"I forgot to give you back this." Castiel said with a slight smirk, holding up the white guitar pick. "Hello, Dean."


	2. Poison Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to go to sleep but someone just had to knock on the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Smoking

"Hey Cas." Dean rubbed his eyes and opened the door a little more, "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I should give this back." Cas shifted his weight as he held up the small white guitar pick.

Dean sighed and leaned against the door frame, motioning for Cas to come inside.

Cas wandered inside, setting his guitar case down and combing the place over with his eyes before turing to see Dean already had to beers in his hand, one stretched out to him.

Dean sank into his black Zuiver sofa and was quickly followed by Cas doing the same. Dean took a sip of his beer and turned toward Cas, "So, what made you decide to come to New York?"

"I really don't know. I guess I just always felt like I shouldn't be where I was ya know? Like, I grew up on a ranch in Wisconsin. And I loved it there, I did. But there was just something..."

"Missing." Dean completed, looking over to Cas.

"Yeah, missing. I guess something just drew me here." Cas shrugged, leaning his head back on the top of the couch.

"I know how you feel. No matter where I went, something always drew me back to this place. I couldn't wait to get out of my home, though." Cas looked over to Dean, hoping but not expecting he was going to continue with an explanation. Dean just shrugged, "Its a story for another time."

Cas thumbed the neck of his bottle, hoping Dean would ask him something. He was never very good at starting a conversation with people, and his shy personality didn't help at all.

"So you have any family in New York?" Dean asked as he flipped on the radio. Cas didn't even realize he got up, being so worried about his social anxiety to notice.

"None that I know of... I think I have a second cousin removed or something living on the upper east. But I think the only time I ever encountered them was when I was 2 at a Christmas party and I..." Cas started laughing a little, "I thought one of his shoes by the door was a porter potty." Dean snorted and Cas looked over and started laughing just as hard as him.

Dean eyed the same glimpse of the tattoo that reached from under his shirt to his elbow, "So you going to show me whats going on with that ink on your arm, Cas?" Dean made a slight gesture over to Cas.

Cas looked down at his arm, debating whether or not he wanted to show Dean, "We can't leave nothing to imagination now can we?" Castiel asked and laughed as Dean rolled his eyes.

Castiel reached into his pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes. He hit the side of the box a few times before pulling out a single cigarette and putting it in between his closed lips. Dean thought he should say something as Cas lit it and inhaled. Something about Cas' health, and what smoking would do to it. But Dean decided against it. It was Cas' choice and honestly, it didn't affect Dean enough for him to have a say. All he could do was shake his head 'no' when Cas offered him one.

"So whats the plan, Cas?" Dean asked, trying not to inhale to much of the second hand smoke.

"What do you mean?"

"You made it to the city and played your guitar. You dipped your toes in the water, what are you going to do now?"

Cas stared at nothing for what he thought to be forever. Running the question through his head. What was he going to do? Honestly, he never thought he'd make it past Grand Central.

Dean knew the answer just by looking at Castiel's face. He ran his fingers through his hair, "Well its late even for me so i'm going to hit the sack." Dean patted both his hands against his knees and stood up to stretch. "The door over there is yours." Dean pointed and started for the door to his own room.

"Sorry?" Castiel put out his cigarette and Dean turned back around to face him.

"I've been in the same position as you are. And I would've killed for a place to stay while I was figuring my way around here. I got an extra room. You can stay there until you figured out your next move."

To say that Castiel was grateful for Dean's offer would be an understatement. But all he and his returning social anxiety could push out was a shaky 'thanks'.

Dean flashed a smile, "Don't sweat it, i've always wanted a roommate."

Dean patted the side of the doorframe and smiled before he disappeared behind the door, "Night, Cas."


End file.
